Talk:New Players' Guide/@comment-4653543-20140912235936
I remember using this guide back when I first started playing. I haven't looked at this page in a very long time since then. I opened it today and looked at the recommended starters, and I have some thoughts/comments now that I have been playing for a while. First, are these recommendations specifically for non-IAP players? There are some comments below suggesting that this guide was written primarily with non-IAP players in mind. If that's the case, then I disagree fairly strongly with the idea of placing D. Metatron in the "top tier." I agree that she is one of the most powerful leaders in the game, but I wouldn't recommend her for a non-IAP player since she needs a lot of REM subs to be a viable end game leader. The comments below suggest that Horus, Da Qiao/Xi Qiao, and G. Zhuge Liang were placed in the "top tier" since they can lead very powerful teams using common and easily available subs. If that's the case, then I would argue that D. Metatron doesn't really belong in that tier. I don't know. Maybe you could create a "whale tier" or something like that for monsters that are excellent for heavy IAP spenders but not so great otherwise. D. Metatron, Blue Sonia, and Red Guan Yu are the obvious candidates for this tier; maybe there are others. I disagreed with some of the other recommendations as well. Most importantly, I would not place the Greek and Norse gods in the "good tier." From my point of view they are "acceptable tier" or "maybe tier" at best. They are powerful leaders for the early part of the game and decent subs throughout the entire game, but a 2/4/2 mono team isn't going to be enough to beat anything but the easiest descended dungeons without some ridiculous plug egg investment. A long-term non-IAP player is going to hit the proverbial wall with any of those leaders after a while and be forced to either pray that the REM gives them a better leader or farm endlessly for plus eggs. None of those leaders are terrible starters and an IAP player could use one of them for a while until they roll something better, but I wouldn't recommend them to someone playing long-term for free. And I would certainly strongly prefer to start with Shiva, G. Sonia, L. Metatron, or any of the heroes (all of which are "acceptable"/"maybe" tier) than any Greek/Norse god. I could quibble with the placement of "good" versus "acceptable" versus "maybe" for a lot of these monsters, but I recognize that it's mostly just personal opinion. There were two where I had more serious disagreement, though. First, why isn't Red Sonia in the "top tier"? I recognize that it can be rough to use her in the early part of the game due to team cost issues and the fact that devils aren't easily available until later in the game. But given that she is arguably the most powerful mid-to-late game leader in existence, I have to think she should be in the top tier, particularly since she can beat most of the dungeons in the game using only farmable subs. She's also probably the best leader for farming the King of the Gods dungeon, which is easily the best source of rank experience for higher-level players. I would definitely choose Red Sonia over Horus or Da Qiao/Xi Qiao if I got to choose a starter. My other major disagreement was placing L. Metatron down in the "maybe" tier. I would take L. Metatron over pretty much any monster in the "acceptable" or "maybe" tier other than maybe Pandora or G. Sonia. I know she can be a little rough at the very beginning of the game due to her high team cost and the HP threshold required to activate her leader skill, but that's really the only down side that I see. Even a beginning player can use her to easily blitzkrieg most of the low-level dungeons using a team of carbuncles, but she is also a viable end-game leader. And most of her commonly used end-game subs (Valkyrie, Angelion, King Shynee, Echidna, for example) are farmable, so she is great for non-IAP players. For anyone who took the time to read this comment, I like the list of leader tiers on the following guide: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QuuQqCPPSUVenh4oahDQSZKBDaMCEVNyHhVgByFMk18/edit Obviously, many of the classifications are debatable, but I have far fewer disagreements with that listing. Anyway, thank you to the admins for creating this useful wiki. I use it every day and I appreciate all the hard work that went into it. I'm sorry to criticize; I'm certainly not trying to criticize all your hard work. I'm just hoping that my small contribution might make this wiki a little better. :)